Year 6th Hogwarts: The Year of Discovery
by Wizard2
Summary: Harry's 6th Year at Hogwarts School. Harry has to deal with time travel, new powers, new friends, new ememies. R&R please.
1. Year Six Hogwarts: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me. You should know, since if you are reading this, you're probably a fan.

**Year 6th Hogwarts: The Year of Discovery**

**Chapter 1**

_You may sometimes find that the pieces of the past lie in the decisions of the future. The past is shaped by the future as the future is shaped by the past. The never-ending ouroboros: time…_

            To say the most, Vernon Dursley of number four, Privet Drive may be right. In some ways, the scrawny, skinny boy that resided inside Mr. Dursley's ordinary house may be the source of some unstableness.

            Harry Potter was just a normal boy, by all appearances. He was also a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hated the summer vacation, loved school, and survived the killing curse: _Avada Kedavra from the most feared Dark Wizard at the time at the age of one. But all of this surely did not explain the unstableness at number four, Privet Drive._

            Harry Potter was definitely the source of the unstableness at Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursleys' ordinary and normal little house. Uncle Vernon was pissed at Harry yet again. Aunt Petunia and Harry's porky cousin, Dudley cowered against the wall of the living room as Uncle Vernon stumbled around drunk carrying a baseball bat; last time, the two had been hit quite a lot as a drunken man did not have great aim. Harry Potter, the hero of the whole wizarding world, was currently running in and out of rooms trying to escape from Uncle Vernon's wrath. Yep, this household has problems.

            "BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "You come here this instant."

            _Yeah, right, Harry thought as he darted around a corner. _As if I would come running to a big drunk bloke swinging a baseball bat around._ He mastered the urge to yell at his uncle as that would give away his current location. Hearing Uncle Vernon approaching, Harry thought quickly._

            _Where can I go? Where can I go? Oh damn. I'm dead. Just then, he spotted the laundry chute. __Perfect! he thought. __I'm saved. But before Harry had a chance to plunge down the chute into what he hoped was soft, albeit dirty clothes, a loud bang echoed throughout the house. Harry heard Aunt Petunia's high, shrill scream._

            At first, Harry thought that Uncle Vernon had hit a wall again. He tried to turn away from the sound. Harry kept reminding himself over and over again, _Curiosity killed the cat. Curiosity killed the cat, but it was no use. He just had to investigate. Cautiously, Harry quickly darted around a corner, then making sure that the coast was clear, darted around another one and took a shortcut through the kitchen into the living room._

            What he saw almost petrified him. Fortunately, he was still able to step into the kitchen and hid there peering around the wall. Harry gave a sigh of relief. He was not seen. In the living room, Uncle Vernon was lying stunned on the ground in the middle of the living room. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still cowering against the wall behind the sofa, clearly paralyzed with shock. A cloud of dust settled slowly over the spacious room, remnant of the door that had been blasted open by the Death Eaters that were now standing near the shoe rack in a group.

            Harry had time to wonder why he had not heard a cry of, _"Stupefy!" before one of the Death Eaters began to speak. Harry recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy. _So, _he thought, __Azkaban must have been broken. I should have renewed my subscription of the Daily Prophet._

            "Nice house," Malfoy drawled, the sarcasm evident in his cold voice, "Although it is a little _small_, don't you think? But of course," he continued, seeing the confused look on Aunt Petunia's face, "I am not here for idle chitchat, no. I would've knocked. Now, down to business. Where is Potter?"

            Aunt Petunia and Dudley were still too scared and intimidated by these cloaked wizards to speak.

            "Dammit! Tell me where Potter is, NOW!" Malfoy ordered. "Fine, you have forced me, Muggle! Severus! Bring the truth serum." One of the Death Eaters shuffled up front, his head down. With a start, Harry realized that this was Snape, and he was holding a vial filled with a clear liquid. "Ah, yes," Lucius Malfoy continued. "Yes. Do you know what this is, Muggle?"

            Aunt Petunia shook her head.

            "Of course you do not. This is Veriteserum, the most powerful truth serum in the world. And this will bring me some of the answers that my master wants."

            At his words, Harry felt that he had waited long enough. If he was to make an appearance, it would be now, for Malfoy would be able to get it out of the Dursleys anyways. In the back of his head, Harry wondered if he should have just run for it, but he blocked that thought. He was going to face those Death Eaters; he was not going to be intimidated by them. If anything was going to make his decision final, though, it was the next Death Eater who spoke. The voice was familiar to Harry; it was the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, the one who had killed Sirius.

            Harry stepped out of the shadows into the living room. All of the heads turned, Aunt Petunia and Dudley included. "Were you looking for me?" Harry asked. _Crash! The vial of Veriteserum had dropped through Snape's hands. No one noticed except Harry, though. Everyone else was focused on him._

            "Yes we were, in fact," Malfoy sneered. He had recovered from shock first. Harry glanced at Aunt Petunia: her mouth was silently moving and her eyes were wide with surprise. Harry's wand was halfway up when Malfoy cried, _"Expelliarmus!" _and Harry's wand soared out of his hand. "Not so confident now, hmm, Potter?"

            Wandless and in the presence of Death Eaters that could kill him with two words, Harry was, in fact, feeling very unconfident. But he was not about to let the servants of Voldemort know that. "So you've disarmed me. What now? Are you going to put the Cruciatus Curse on me? What about the Imperious? Or are you going to kill me?"

            "Oh, we can't kill you, Potter. We would, except that the Dark Lord wishes to kill you personally. Be proud, you have earned the right to be killed by our great Master himself. The Imperious curse would be a useless waste of time since you can throw it off easily. But the Cruciatus Curse is possible…"

            "Please, Lucius. Allow me," Bellatrix Lestrange interrupted. "I must teach him how it's done. If you must know, he actually tried to put it on me. Almost succeeded, in fact."

            "Potter has used an Unforgivable Curse?"

            "Yes. I would've never believed it if I hadn't been the victim."

            "Well, then certainly, you may be the first to torture Potter."

            "Thank you, Lucius. Now, Potter," Bellatrix continued, now turning to face Harry, "Prepare yourself for the most pain you will ever feel in your life."

            Harry inwardly prepared for the pain of the curse and said, "Unfortunately, I've already felt the Cruciatus Curse from your beloved master, Lord Voldemort."

            All the Death Eaters flinched. "What?" Harry continued. "He's mates with all of you. Not scared of him, are you?"

            Silence reigned within the house. "Do it now, Bella," Malfoy said at last.

            _"Crucio!"_

            It was pain that Harry had only felt once before. It was like white hot knives burning into his flesh, and as he writhed and screamed on the ground, he wished with all his might that it would just end, that the pain would stop. And as he thought this, he blacked out.

~ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ~

            Harry groaned. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately saw the white walls of a place he had seen many times before, the Hogwarts hospital wing. _Could he be in Hogwarts? How?_

            "Quick, come here. I think he's awake." _Who was that? Who's talking? It didn't sound like Madam Pomfrey._

            Harry heard the sound of scurrying footsteps. He groaned again. He tried to turn his head, but found that he couldn't for some strange reason. In fact, Harry found out that he couldn't move any part of his body. _Am I paralyzed?_ he thought.

            "No. You're not paralyzed."

            "What? Can you read minds or something?" Harry asked.

            "Yeah," came the blunt response from somewhere to Harry's left.

            "Oh stop playing with him, Salazar," someone to Harry's right spoke. "He can't read minds. Can you?"

            "Yeah, I can."

            "It was a rhetorical question. You can't."

            "Can."  

            "Can't."

            "Can."

            "Can't."

            "PROVE IT."

            Harry heard the sound of a chair scraping on the floor. The second man had gotten up. Another sound, and the first man was up.

            "WHY DON"T YOU PROVE IT? YOU'RE THE ONE GOING ON ABOUT HOW YOU CAN READ MINDS. GO ON. WHAT AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW?"

            "WELL, TELL ME HOW ELSE I ANSWERED THE BOY WHEN I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS THINKING."  
            "HE WAS MUMBLING WHAT HE WAS THINKING."

            "Oh. Good point."

            _Salazar, Salazar. Where had I heard that name before? Harry thought. His thoughts were all jumbled in his head and his confusion only increased._

            "Stop it, you two. You are acting like three-year-olds." This speaker was a woman that was also to Harry's right.

            "Why three? Why not two, or one, or ten?" Salazar's voice floated over Harry.

            "That's enough. Free him of the binding spell now!"

            "As you wish, milady," Salazar said sarcastically.

            Instantly, Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He turned his head to his right. There, beside the bed he was laying on, was a man and a woman seated in different chairs. Harry realized that the man must have sat back down after his row with Salazar, whoever he was.

            The man smiled and rose from his seat. "See, Salazar," he puffed proudly. "The boy prefers me to you. He turned to me first."

            The man named Salazar snorted. Harry turned his head to look at him. "Yeah?" Salazar sounded dubious. "And how would he know that it was you he was turning to and not me? It could've been a mistake."

            "His subconscious knew."

            "That's quite enough," came the stern voice of the woman. "Godric, Salazar, act your age."

            Despite being in a room filled with strangers that could be dangerous, Harry couldn't suppress a grin. Those three reminded himself of Ron, Hermione, and himself.

            "You see," came the woman's voice. "He's even laughing at you."

           Harry made to sit up, but his whole body ached. The woman pushed him back down gently. "There, there," she said. "Lay back down. You're hurt really badly. Meanwhile, why don't you ask us some questions? You must be dying for answers."

            In fact, Harry was dying for answers. The only problem was that he wanted to know so much that he didn't know where to start. He decided on the obvious question, "Why don't you tell me what you know?" Although it sounded rude to him, Harry did not know what else to do.

            "Well, that's a good question, I suppose. When in doubt, go with the obvious question," said the woman. "I guess I should start then. I am Rowena Ravenclaw and those two losers over there are Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. I daresay you've heard of them?"

To Be Continued…

Wizard

R&R Please.

Flames are okay but I prefer constructive criticism to flames.

I am running a list. If you wish to know when the next chapter comes out, please email tedjn@yahoo.com or include it in your review. Thank you.           


	2. Year Six Hogwarts: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me. You should know, since if you are reading this, you're probably a fan.

**Year 6th Hogwarts: The Year of Discovery**

**Chapter 2**

_You may sometimes find that the pieces of the past lie in the decisions of the future. The past is shaped by the future as the future is shaped by the past. The never-ending ouroboros: time…_

"Uh, y-y-yeah, I have," Harry stuttered, sounding strangely like Neville.

            "Good," Rowena stated cheerfully. "This will make it a lot easier."

            "Yeah, it will," agreed Harry, who had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and was still in a semi-state of shock.

            "Good," Rowena repeated again thoughtfully. "Harry, now, you see, we brought you here because of an ancient prophecy about you."

            Harry's thoughts immediately jumped to that Dumbledore had told him at the end of his 5th year at Hogwarts; the one that Professor Trelawney had told that day when she was seeking employment. But Professor Trelawney hadn't lived in the time of the Founders of Hogwarts. "Another one?" Harry asked, still in a stupor, his mind moving lethargically slow.

            "There is only one, as far as I'm concerned," Rowena answered, still smiling. "And this was made by your direct ancestor, the great prophet and magician, Merlin. You see, Harry, you are the direct heir of Merlin himself on your father's side. You are also the indirect heir of all of us, including Helga. Godric, Helga, and I come from your mother's side, and Salazar came from your archenemy, Tom Riddle, I assume."

            This put upon the previous shocking information so quickly made Harry's mind go into overdrive. All he managed to mutter before fainting clear away was a meek, "Oh."

            Rowena Ravenclaw stood up and sighed. She turned to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin and said quite cheerfully, "Well, that went well," and left the room.

            The two wizards standing in Harry's room muttered ominously, "How can she always be so cheerful?!"

            When Harry next opened his eyes, it was daylight. Although he had slept for a long time the night before, he was somehow still tired. He groaned. "Look guys, he's awake," came a voice that was totally different to Harry. He turned over and saw a witch which he had never saw before.

            "Good," came another voice. "Well, I guess it's back to explaining."

            "Except this time, you let Helga explain," came yet another voice belonging to a man to Harry's right.

            "Why?"

            "Because the last time you explained, you made him faint. It's bad for his health, you know. With you explaining, he'd be dead before you're finished.

            "No, I meant, why don't you explain if you're so great and sure of yourself?"

            "Well, actually, I'm not too good at this myself," the man admitted reluctantly.

            "Ah ha! See!"

            "But at least I admit it."

            "Ok, you two, stop fighting like little two year olds. We have a guest, you know. And how old are you two again? Five? Ten? Fifteen?" came a woman's voice from directly in front of Harry's bed.

            "We're twenty, for your information," the man snapped.

            "Then act your age."

            "Fine."

At this point, Harry deemed that it was time for him to interrupt or this argument might last a lifetime. "Uh… Who are you?" he asked.

            "Great," mumbled the man. "See, Rowena, your explanation was totally useless. You put him into shock and now he's suffering from mild amnesia."

            "That wasn't me," defended the woman known as Rowena. "That was your experimental spell, oh, what was it? Obliterate?"

            "_Obliviate__," the man hissed. "And it wasn't my —"_

            "Alright, peoples," came another man's voice. "Rowena, you're just going to have to do a knowledge transfer. It's so much faster and safer."

            "Why didn't I think of this before, Godric?" Rowena said.

            "'Cause you're a dimwitted moron," came the first man's voice.

            "Shut up, Salazar."

            "Oh, just because I insulted your _girlfriend_, there's no need to get all angry like that."

            Harry watched from his bed, bemused. It looked as if the man named Godric was going to say, "Yeah it is," when Rowena seemed to notice him once more. "Oh don't worry," she said to Harry, turning towards him. "Not all of us are as immature as those two."

            "Hey, we heard that!"

            "They remind me of my friends from home. Say, where am I? You guys aren't Death Eaters right? 'Cause the last thing I remember is them putting the Cruciatus Curse on me…." Harry trailed off. He didn't know why he was telling them these things except that he, for some strange and unknown reason, trusted them.

            "What are Death Eaters?" questioned Rowena.

            "You don't know who Death Eaters are?" Harry asked, incredulously. _Where do these guys live? Mars? I mean, who doesn't know who Death Eaters are? And they don't seem to be Muggles, I mean, they know the Memory Charm, Harry thought. There was a moment of silence. Godric, Salazar, Rowena, and another witch Harry had not noticed before, but supposed was the Helga mentioned before were all watching him expectantly. "Well," he said, "Death Eaters are Voldemort's supporters, you do know who Voldemort is, right?"_

            "Of course we do," Godric answered curtly, and Harry was momentarily surprised that the three strangers around him did not flinch. "That explains everything. Now, Harry, we are about to show you why you are here. Rowena, if you please."

            As Rowena moved towards him, Harry suddenly panicked. "Wait, how did you guys know my name?"

            "That will be explained momentarily," Rowena said, smiling. Harry started to shy away from her, but she grabbed his arm. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. _How strange? Harry thought. He was almost sure that he saw no one hold a wand up. "Let go of me," he yelled. "I don't even know your names. What is you actually __are Voldemort's Death Eaters in disguise or something?"_

            The three ignored his ranting. Rowena raised a hand and put it to Harry's forehead. Slowly, a bluish white light started glowing around Harry's whole body, and he himself had stopped screaming and trying to thrash around and was looking at the light in bewilderment. Suddenly, Harry fell backwards onto the bed, out cold.

            "He should be regaining consciousness any time now and should understand everything," Rowena said, standing up.

            "Yeah he should, if you did the spell right," Helga said.

            "Hey! Are you doubting the ability of my spell casting? Anyone could do that spell, and you know it," Rowena said, faking a look of mock indignation.

            "I would have to agree with Rowena this time, Helga," Salazar sniggered. "You'd better move Rowena. He might lose the knowledge you gave him just by looking at the horrible thing you call your face."

            Rowena was about to retort, but Godric quickly pointed out that Harry was about to wake up. Harry was, in fact, stirring. Suddenly, he sat back up, eyes wide open. "Hey," he said. "I know everything. So are you guys really the four founders of Hogwarts?"

            "Of course," Rowena answered. "You can tell because you do not see many people with the name of Salazar Slytherin and look as ugly as him." Rowena pointed at what Harry now knew to be Salazar Slytherin. While Slytherin began to fume, Harry asked another question.

            "And you brought me back here because of a prophecy that Merlin made? So you could train me and help me defeat Voldemort?"

            "Uh huh."

            "And when you send me back, it'll be as if no time had passed at all?"

            "Yup," Rowena quipped.

            "Oh. Ok. So I'll still be in that Cruciatus Curse, right?" Harry asked gloomily. "So whatever I learn would be useless because I'll be under the Cruciatus and my wand was somewhere in the living room, but I certainly didn't have it. It'll be a waste of time."

            "Don't worry about that Harry," Rowena said. "You'll be fine when we're done with you."

            "If you say so," Harry said skeptically, completely forgetting the fact that he was surrounded by some of the most powerful witches and wizards ever. "Say," he asked, thoughtfully. "How do you speak my language? I'm sure English didn't exist at the same time you did."

            "Shows how much you know," Slytherin snorted.

            "English _did exist right now?"_

            "No. We just used a simple language spell."

            "Oh."

            "Yup," Rowena said so cheerfully that he thought that she had a Cheering Charm put on her. "We'll teach you everything you know. I can't wait." She was almost bouncing around the room in excitement. Harry stared at her. She reminded him so much of Tonks that he couldn't resist.

            "You're so cheerful. How old are you anyways, if you don't mind me asking," Harry asked.

            "That's none of your business." Rowena's voice was now cold. She got up abruptly, turned, and briskly walked from the room, closing the door after her. Harry gazed at after her with his mouth open.

            "Oh don't worry about her," Godric whispered to Harry. "She's only twenty-eight."

            "Twenty-eight? That's it? Then why was she so secretive about it like she was eighty or something?"

            "To see your face after she said it," Godric said, starting to laugh.

            The door opened again. "Sorry," Rowena said, laughing. "I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was priceless. Oh dear, look at the time. Go to sleep Harry, and enjoy it. Your training will start tomorrow."

            Harry was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. He'd had an exhausting day, more exhausting than any other day he had lived through, and thought that this was as exhausted as he could get. Of course, he didn't exactly know what 'training' was.

To Be Continued…

Wizard

R&R Please.

Flames are okay but I prefer constructive criticism to flames.

I am running a list. If you wish to know when the next chapter comes out, please email tedjn@yahoo.com or include it in your review. Thank you.           


End file.
